English Knight, Brazilian Days
by D.Kinney
Summary: Edward comes to Brazil to study for a Semester. He isn't expecting to find bad boy Riley Whitlock, his roommate, so charming and attractive.  Riley, on the other hand, finds himself tortured by the gorgeous God-like creature sleeping near him every night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Summary: Edward, a British exchange student studying Oceanography, comes to Brazil to study for a Semester. His hosts, the Whitlocks, are professors at the University. He isn't expecting to find bad boy Riley Whitlock, his roommate, so charming and attractive. Riley, on the other hand, finds himself tortured by the gorgeous God-like creature sleeping near him every night. Will he be worth coming out for?

**A/N Hey! So, this is the very first story I have posted! Originally written for the Exchange Student Contest! Since I'm Brazilian and currently living on an amazing island in Brazil, I decided to bring our boy Cullen to study here and meet Riley on his trip. I want to thank the team who worked with me and made my story so much better for you guys! **

**Thanks so, so much, cocoalvin, harrytwifan and Mary Hell for all the work and support! You guys rock my world! **

**The story was long, so decided to break it down into shorter sections, but still post them all at once, allowing you to read straight through or take a break between chapters. I Hope you enjoy my boys and their story.**

* * *

><p><strong>English Knight, Brazilian Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I'm at the airport and my heart is split in two.

Looking around I see people smiling happily; others are crying, glad to be home. Some walk back and forth dragging or pushing carts of suitcases and duffle bags. A few are running, probably late, and all this time my mother has been holding me in a rib breaking death grip. Closing my eyes, I remember the events that brought me here today.

My name is Riley Whitlock. I'm a 21 year-old Brazilian engineering student, and I'm gay. God! How difficult it still is to admit that.

Feeling the warmth of my mother's embrace I remember the very first time I touched Edward's heated skin. And no, it was not heated because we were hot for each other.

I should probably explain who Edward is first.

My parents are professors at the Federal University of Santa Catarina. My father, John Whitlock, is a History professor, and my mother, Rosalie Hale-Whitlock, is a Biology professor.

My career-driven father volunteered our family as hosts for the University's foreign exchange program. All it has done is given my mother an extra reason to be pissed.

We've been having a bit of a family crisis lately, most of which can be blamed on me. I know I'm no picnic and that I rarely make things easy on the folks.

Lately, I've been drinking a bit too much, smoking a great deal of pot, and arriving home pretty late every night, but since my grades are great, my dad has been off my case. That has made my mom even madder about my current routine, and she doesn't know I fuck guys—or so I thought.

The days in question bring out a mixture of feelings. They made my heart grow stronger, but feel tired at the same time. They were some of the best days of my life, though.

Edward's the exchange student I spoke about earlier. My dad brought him home while I was at Uni. When I arrived home, I walked past the tiny hall to the living room to find him sitting in my mother's red armchair, wearing silver rimmed glasses and reading a book. I don't have to tell you that Edward is sinfully beautiful, do I? He looked like a modern statue of a Greek God sitting in that chair!

He had his ear buds on and didn't hear me come inside. I stopped dead in my tracks when my eyes were assaulted by his image.

I took my time taking his whole figure in. He was nothing like the geeky student I thought he would be. He was way taller than me, something I could tell even while he was still sitting. His reddish-brown hair was insane; it had all shades of brown, red, and gold that looked like highlights. It was messy, as if he had just woken up. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, since they were cast down at his book, but his skin was like white alabaster.

His lips were cherry red and he moved them while reading silently. _Do they taste like cherry, too?_

He was sitting cross-legged, his ankle over his knee, with his book on his lap.

I felt a hot wave washing over my whole body when he lifted his eyes and saw me standing there. What a pathetic image he must have seen: a stupid, paralyzed schoolboy holding his books, with his mouth open, staring at him. Where had the coolness in me gone?

At that moment, my life turned into a fucking torment. I couldn't even concentrate on school anymore.

I woke up every morning to the image of him entangled in his sheets, shirtless, since he couldn't stand the heat in Brazil.

Every evening when we went to bed, he would ask me questions and talk to me as if we had been friends forever. I learned a lot about him. He told me he studied oceanography and that before he came here he had studied for a semester in Australia.

Being an only child, he felt very lonely when growing up, because his dad was a diplomat and they had moved around the world a lot. He was quite the athlete and loved extreme sports. His favorites were sailing and scuba diving and he wished he could live on a boat for the rest of his life. Who would have thought a geek would like that?

He would talk for hours and I'd encourage him. I loved falling asleep to his voice. Everything about him made me want him more every single day.

One night I was tossing, turning, thrashing, and I couldn't sleep. He was already asleep when I got home. I came home late on purpose, thinking I could avoid the want and need for him that had developed through the month we had been sleeping in the same room. I suffered with boners every time I looked at him or heard his voice, or even smelled his cologne in the bathroom.

I couldn't sleep because his melodic voice wasn't filling my mind. I wanted to jump into his bed and wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't. I thought he was straight. _How could he be so adorable and straight? I know that makes no sense. Fuck it!_

Standing up, I decided to go to Matt's to talk or fuck, or whatever. He was my best friend.

Matt and I met at a party, which I now know was lucky, since Matt never really went out. He was this super smart kid who was part of a group who worked with robotics at the Uni. His girlfriend at the time had convinced him to go to the party.

Once there, she decided he wasn't much fun to be with and went to bed with another guy. He was naturally pissed, and decided to have his own bit of fun. We hooked up at the end, and I found out he was not only an amazing fuck, but also an awesome guy. We became close friends. He even came to my house and became friends with my mom and dad. But when he had an itch, I scratched it and vice versa.

So I went to his house. Matt and I were close enough for him to have given me a key to his place a long time ago.

Letting myself in, I went looking for him. He was in his room, already asleep. His place was huge! The house had white walls and doors. All his furniture was also light. His bed resembled the rest of the house. He was a bit of a head case. All his linens were white, and so were the towels and covers.

Matt's gorgeous, tall, lean form was lying diagonally on the white bed in his briefs. His spiky brown mess of hair was lying on his pillow, every muscle showing on his back. He was lying on his stomach with both stretched up and resting under the pillow, sheets entangled around his waist, his toned calves sneaking out of the covers. I just stood there for a moment and watched him; he had these freckles on his cheeks that were so adorable. They made me want to kiss them every time we were intimate. And even though it looked a spikey mess, his hair felt like silk in my hands

I took my clothes off, leaving only my briefs on, and crawled next to him on the bed. I needed his warmth, and his tenderness. I snuggled into his side, waking him up a little. He held me in his embrace, my back to his chest.

"What's up, babe?" he asked with a husky voice, brushing his lips on my left ear before biting on it a little.

"Wanna talk?"

I shook my head no.

"Tell me what you want…" he said.

I didn't know what I wanted.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he asked, already sprinkling open mouth kisses on my back, neck, and shoulders. God, it felt good. It felt so good to be wanted, cherished.

I shook my head no.

"Do you want me to make love to you?"

I waited a little while, thinking, before nodding quietly.

Feeling him sliding his left hand down my left side, his lips traced a line of fire across my back, to my left shoulder.

"Rile, you have to relax… your muscles are so tense..." He turned me onto my back and I held him close to my body. That did the trick. I immediately relaxed into his arms while he kissed my lips softly, with long, wet strokes of his tongue. He moved his lips to my cheek, and then ran his tongue along my jaw line. He knew how much I loved it when he licked me.

Moving my hands to his head, I ran my fingers through his soft hair while he licked his way down my collarbone, then chest, until he reached my navel. He kissed it with his parted lips, licking around it, then down my happy trail.

I felt Matt's warm mouth around my cock, sucking it deep down his throat, his fingers prepping me for him. Soon, Matt turned me to my side and was sliding his condom-covered cock into my lubed entrance, stroking me slowly in his hand. I felt so safe in his arms. His body danced slowly, pushing himself into me, and then pulling out, sensually.

"Are you feeling better, baby?" he whispered in my ear. Turning to him, I nodded and gave him a look letting him know I needed his lips on mine. Matt kissed me hard this time. He sped up a little, pumping my cock faster in his hand, pulling his lips away just enough to speak against mine, "Come for me, Riley…"

I came so hard I nearly blacked out. Matt didn't stop stroking my cock until he felt my body stop shivering.

I whispered, "Roll me… I want you on my back, covering me."

Matt rolled on top of my back, and slid his hands above mine, entwining our fingers, and started pushing inside of me slowly. I knew he would never come at that pace. I wanted him to come. I wanted to feel his cock pulsating and convulsing inside me.

"Faster…" I urged him. "Harder…" Closing my eyes, I imagined Edward on my back, not Matt.

He sped up and soon he was spilling his seed into the condom, his body shaking; his moaning and groaning filling my ears. I wished I could have stayed right there, under him. I wished it were Edward on top of me. I wished I didn't have to go back home at some point, to sleep by the man my body craved, lusted, demanded.

Too soon, Matt rolled off me, pulling me to my side too, kissing my neck softly, then my lips.

Pulling his face away slightly, he asked, "Ready to talk?" I nodded.

We talked about my situation and Matt helped me realize that all I needed was to try and establish some sort of friendship with Edward, to make sure my head recognized him as a real person and not a God!

_Yeah, right… Tell that to my cock..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you thought.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p><strong>English Knight, Brazilian Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Arriving home the next morning, Mom was waiting for me in the living room. I noticed she didn't look annoyed or anything. She was just waiting.

"Morning, Mom." I kissed her cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Our place wasn't big. The kitchen was the heart of the house, though. It was the perfect size and colors. Light blue and pale orange were everywhere: light orange on the walls with some wallpaper finished in the same color with blue flowered details. There were wooden counters on every wall.

I could smell fresh coffee in the coffee maker and my mouth watered.

"Where have you been, Rile?" Mom asked, leaning on the kitchen doorframe, folding her arms across her chest as I walked towards the fridge.

"At Matt's. I left a note on the fridge… didn't you see it? See," I said, pointing at the note before opening the fridge door.

"Why are your eyes so red?" Fuck… How the hell would I explain that? 'Mom… my eyes are red because I hardly slept last night after being thoroughly fucked?' Or, 'Mom I woke up early to smoke some pot…' None of those would do the trick, right?

"Mom, please…" I gave up on the coffee, got a glass of milk and walked to my bedroom, noticing she walked right behind me.

"Don't you think you will get away with it this time, Riley! You will talk to me!" Her tone was rather final.

"Mom, I wasn't doing pot, I promise!" I pleaded.

"I'm not worried about that anymore!" That last line alone gave me the creeps. What was she worried about then? I thought I had always covered my tracks well on things I didn't want them to know.

I walked into my room waiting for Mom to walk in behind me. When we were inside, I closed the door and headed to my bed.

There were two beds in my room: one belonging to me, and the other to my older brother Jasper, who was married and currently living in Rio. The beds were side by side with a little nightstand in between them. Mine was the one on the right.

I didn't know what Mom was implying in her last statement, maybe she'd found out I was… bi, or gay... God, I hated that word. If we were going to have that talk, it was better that no one else could listen.

"What, Mom? What are you worried about, now?" Temper heated my response.

"Are you gay, Riley?" I choked and spilled all the milk I was drinking.

"Mom! Are you insane?" I looked at my mother, wide-eyed and shaking from her bluntness. That was over the top, even for her!

"Riley, I'm not stupid. Please, just tell me and I will get out of your hair."

"Mom, what would change for you if I were? Why would you worry so much about it?" I was babbling. I didn't know what I was saying and my quick mind was not that quick at that time in the morning.

"I worry that you are not being safe. I worry that you are having sex with strange men. I worry that you are going to those Russian roulette parties that have been going on around campus."

"MOM! Even if I were gay I would never display that kind of self-destructive behavior! You should know that, Jesus!" I meant every word.

"Then…" she trailed off, as if she were afraid of what she was about to say.

"Then, what?" I challenged, hoping she would withdraw. I needed to get this over with. She didn't comply.

"Then why did I get a call from the health plan asking me if you have been engaged in unsafe sex or intravenous drugs?"

I was dumbstruck.

"They did. They called, and thank God I was the one to pick it up and not your dad." _As if he would ever be home to do it._

Sitting on Jasper's bed, Mom looked defeated and tired. I felt so bad for her. Maybe she felt she'd failed me or something. Her head was hanging low between her shoulders, hands clasped, elbows on her knees.

They said you have been getting yourself tested for STD every six months."

Saying nothing, I lay face down on my bed just like I used to do when I was a child, wishing I could cocoon myself.

I was not admitting to anything, but she had pretty much figured it all out.

"Mom, you can get those while having sex with girls too, you know," I said with a muffled voice.

I felt her hand stroking my back. Leaning to my ear, she said with a warm voice, "It's okay son if you like boys. I just need you to be safe. And I would love it if you found someone to settle down with… I WILL love you no matter what."

My stomach was churning. I could feel the bile mixed with the little milk I'd just had running up and down my throat. I just wished she would go and leave me alone.

I felt the bed shifting and she stood up and left. On hearing the door closing, I felt relieved.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. After a few minutes I felt my body give in. I was dozing off when I felt the bed shifting again. Dizzily waking up, I felt a big warm hand on my back and for a second I thought it was my dad's.

When I turned my face to see the person sitting next to me, I felt my stomach convulse and I ran to the bathroom. Throwing up, kneeling down by the toilet, I heard him walk up behind me.

I cried and spilled everything from my stomach into the white bowl. The floor was cold under my knees and I could feel the moisture of the bathroom mixed with the wet under my eyes. Someone had just showered in there—Edward had just showered in there.

Edward held my body with his right arm around my chest, and supported my head with his left hand on my forehead. He carefully held my hair away. I was so embarrassed and ashamed. Since I hadn't heard the shower before, I was almost positive that he had just finished showering in my bathroom when Mom and I walked in arguing.

He must have overheard everything. He must have felt sorry for me being the poor gay boy, because I knew no one would have been convinced by the lame excuses I had given Mom.

I didn't want his pity! At the same time, I couldn't will my stomach to stop heaving. I closed my eyes and wished I could disappear.

I listened to his soothing words, nothing more than whispers.

"Shhhh… calm down. It's okay…"

When he noticed my stomach had started to behave again, he pulled me into his embrace. There we both were, kneeling on the cold, white, tiled floor, me in his arms, my head against his chest, and his arms wrapped around me, cocooning me in his warmth. One of his hands soothingly caressed my hair, while he rocked me back and forth like a child. It was all I needed, but not from him. I needed him to like me, not feel sorry for me.

He moved to sit cross-legged on the floor with me on his lap, still holding my wrecked body the same way he had before. I closed my eyes and let myself cry, dampening his T-shirt. He held me against him, just being there for me.

"I don't want your pity," I spilled, because it was the thought that wouldn't leave my mind.

"I don't …" was his answer.

When I calmed down, he helped me up and stood up too, pulled me next to the sink, poured paste on my toothbrush and handed it to me,

"It'll make you feel a little better," he cooed.

Standing by my side, he waited for me to finish. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then he took me by the hand and pulled me back to the bedroom.

Opening his drawer of T-shirts, he picked out two. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pulled it over his head, replacing it with another. I stood opposite him, watching. Looking at me, he grabbed the hem of my tee, instructing, "Lift your arms", and I obeyed. He pulled my T-shirt over my head and put one of his tees on me.

Edward went back to his drawer and retrieved something. I sat silently on my bed waiting for his return. He came back and sat by me, handing me a picture. There was a nice looking blond guy in it. His hair resembled Jasper's dirty blond, wavy hair, but a lot longer. He also had blue eyes with a kind of wild look in them.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"My ex-boyfriend, James." _Fuck… he is stupid am I?_

"Why did you break up?"

"We didn't…" I kept looking at him. Noticing I was waiting for an explanation, he continued, "He died… Car accident while driving drunk…"

"I don't drive drunk!" I jumped at the thought.

"I'm not saying you do…" he chuckled softly. "I was just explaining what happened. I also wanted you to know that it's okay to be just the way you are, gay, straight, bi… It doesn't matter. Life goes on one-way or another. You won't live your life if you keep hiding and lying to cover up something you can't change. You gotta accept it, and move on with the ones who love you by your side."

We were silent for a while. I looked at him curiously, trying to figure him out.

"Do you still love him?" I pointed to the photograph in his hand now with my chin. He shook his head no. That small action alone filled my heart with hope.

Edward answered my question, looking down at his boy's picture with a scowl on his face.

"I hate him… He was irresponsible, selfish and cruel. He left so many people who loved him aching for losing him. He never gave a flying fuck for what he could do to himself and others, drinking like a maniac every time he went out." I could feel the resentment in his voice.

"Were you with him?" I had to ask.

"I wasn't… If I had been, I would have died too." He moved to sit across from me on his bed.

I had my head on my hands, my elbows on my bent knees.

"I'm sorry…" It was all I managed to say.

He'd had worse than I ever had. I felt small, insignificant. I felt bad about the whole bathroom scene. I felt awful because now my mom was probably crying alone somewhere since I was a chicken shit who couldn't accept being what I was. Fuck! I couldn't even say it. So, he admitted being gay to me. _Did he suspect anything before he heard Mom and me talking?_

"Did you notice anything?" I asked. He looked at me with his brows furrowed. "I mean… before… Did you notice I was… I was…"

"Gay?" he asked.

The word sent a shiver down my spine almost making me hiss. I nodded, wishing he hadn't said that particular word.

"I suspected sometimes, and then others I thought I was wrong. That my gaydar must be broken…" he said with a chuckle. I couldn't laugh at his little joke, though.

"What gave me away?" I inquired, annoyed.

"Let's not go down that road. It was nothing in particular," he said, still looking down at the photo. And then, in a low, shy voice he asked, "Is it still okay for you to have me sleeping next to you here, knowing I'm gay?"

"You're joking, right?" I replied, looking at him through my lashes, not up to raising my head higher.

"Okay, then… Are you going to class today?" he asked. What kind of question was that?

"It's Saturday. I don't have any classes on Saturdays."

"I would like you to take me to a party tonight, please." I raised my head to look at him. I was curious about what he wanted. I kept on looking at him inquisitively. It was his turn to be annoyed. "What? Can't a hooligan have some fun?"

I let my head lay low again, shaking from side to side. I had called him a hooligan to my mom as a joke once! ONCE! Okay, maybe a little more than once, but that was before he had arrived! How could he know that?

"Your sister Tânia told me," he said, laughing, apparently answering my unspoken question. Fucking brat! When had she heard me calling him that?

"I like the nickname," he went on. "You can call me that. Makes me feel strong, powerful, and maybe a little dangerous!" A smile crept up his face.

He stood up laughing, taking me by my hand. It was the first time he'd touched my hand since we shook hands the first time we met. I felt the same warmth I felt that time, like something heating up my skin, from my hand up.

"Let's go get some coffee," he invited. I was determined to do what Matt had advised me to. I wanted to be his friend. I had no choice. I guess knowing his story and having him know my secret made us friends, right?

"Come on. I'm not letting you hide in your room, brooding." He pulled me harder, and I stood up.

" I want you to show me around. I've been in town for a month now and all I have seen is the insides of the University!" God… what a terrible host I was being. The guy couldn't be blamed for being gorgeous and fun and interesting and incredibly attractive. I had been avoiding him when I should have been showing him a good time, at least on weekends.

I was heading to the kitchen when he said, "We're going out. I'd like to have breakfast out… Leave your mom a note saying you're with me so she won't be worried."

I never thought I would feel this way about a guy. Sure I had a connection with Matt. He was my friend and we were great together in bed, but this… this was different. I was… I don't know what I was, but it felt so damn good being so close to him like this.

I took him to the beach after watching him dazzle all the saleswomen downtown while shopping for knickknacks and gifts for his friends in England.

After lunch I took him to Praia Mole—Soft Beach would be a safe translation of that name. It was the most beautiful beach in my opinion. Sitting on the warm white sand, we watched the blue waves crashing. Edward took his shirt off and I immediately noticed how pale his skin was. He would get badly sunburned if we stayed there too long.

I also knew he would be feeling uncomfortable with his shirt on since it was too hot for him here, even if it was still spring. Noticing a few girls on the sand to our left, I stood up and jogged to them after telling him, "Be right back, Eds." _Did I just call him Eds?_

I asked them if they could lend us some sunscreen. They smiled and gave me the bottle, saying I could keep it.

I jogged back, feeling my feet sinking down into the soft sand, and gave him the bottle.

"Here, spread some of this around so you don't get burned too much. The sun is cruel here, even in spring."

"Thanks, Rile."

So we'd adopted nicknames officially now. I tried not to watch him rubbing sunscreen on his skin or my semi would turn into a full erection, and I doubted I would've been able to hide it. When he got to his back, of course he couldn't reach it. I felt a lump in my stomach when he turned to me and asked, "Can you give me a hand?" Pointing to his back with the bottle of sunscreen.

"Sure… " I squeaked, trying not to drool. God! I grabbed the sunscreen bottle from him and poured some of the come-colored lotion on my hand. I looked at my palm and tried to will it to touch his back. I noticed my hand was shaking. I needed to be his friend. I needed to be able do to this naturally, right? I was doing it. I was.

So I closed my eyes and started rubbing the cream on his shoulders. I could feel his skin under my fingertips and palm He shifted a little and I felt his muscles moving under my touch. Oh, my!

God! This shouldn't be so difficult! I kept on rubbing the sunscreen down his back and I needed to open my eyes or I'd screw up. The sight of my hand sliding down his back, rubbing small circles, his skin taking in the lotion, glistening in the sun, mesmerized me. My cock was already twitching and I worried someone at the beach would notice.

He had freckles sprinkled all over his back; I'd have loved to cover them with kisses. I got lost in the image in front of me, in the feeling of his skin under my touch. I guess I might have taken longer than I should have, since I heard Edward clearing his throat. I felt I was blushing, but the heat from the sun could cover that one up for me. I closed the cap on the bottle of sunscreen and moved to sit by his side.

"Thanks for the back rub," he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye with a wicked grin on his face.

Fucking bastard.

What was he doing? Was he flirting with me?

That night Edward wanted to go out. I was so worried he would hook up with some guy, that I didn't want to take him to a party.

Eventually, we went home from the beach, had dinner with my family, and discovered that Tânia thought hooligan was really Edward's nickname.

I had convinced Edward to go to Matt's house. I knew it wouldn't be as much fun, but I couldn't risk seeing him with another guy.

We were ready to go when my mom decided to embarrass me some more.

"Wow! Where are you two going tonight? It's been a while since I have seen you look so gorgeous, Riley!"

"Mom, please? We're going to Matt's."

"Again?" she asked with a raised brow and folded arms. I hated it when she did that. I was not ten anymore.

"Yeah… and maybe we'll crash there," I said leaving.

My heart and head were a mess! I felt this pull towards Edward I was afraid to lose control over.

When I walked into the room, I had to refrain myself from groaning. His pale skin against the black of his outfit made him look stunning. His eyes were wildly green; his unruly hair framed his face with perfectly.

We made small talk on the way over there. If I didn't look at him, all I had to deal with would be his voice. I guessed I could keep my feelings at bay if I didn't look at him. Too bad his scent was driving me nuts!

We arrived at Matt's and he was at the door, waiting for us.

On seeing Matt, I noticed an evil, up to no good grin on his face. When we got inside, there were a lot of people there and I was surprised Matt was throwing a party he had told us nothing about.

As the party went on, Edward managed to glue himself to my side. I didn't know what was going on. I had the most beautiful man I had ever met by my side and a million reasons why I shouldn't make a move and attack him right then. At the same time, I wouldn't make a move or attack anyone else, not that I wanted to anyway.

We were talking to some people and he mesmerized them. Every word that came out of his mouth sounded as if it was covered with liqueur, smooth and rich and sounded like porn to me.

I couldn't handle it anymore and ran to the bathroom, needing relief.

Walking in, I sat on the toilet lid, opened my fly and button, freeing my cock. God that felt so good!

I started rubbing my dick slowly. My breathing was heavy, my mind filled with thoughts of Edward. My thumb circled on my slit and spread my pre-come around. It felt so fucking good!

I was lost in the sensations of my hand sliding up and down my cock when I heard a noise at the door. Fuck! I had forgotten to lock it. I looked up, relieved when I realized it was Matt.

"Need a hand there, buddy?"

Knowing how good Matt felt inside me, I couldn't resist. I generally fucked Matt, but lately, since Edward's arrival, I had bottomed for him more than I had topped.

I was so crazy with all the alcohol and the need to be with Edward, I was willing to do anything possible to try and feel normal again. So I decided.

"I do…"

I was bracing myself on the bathroom cabinet, looking at both of us in the mirror, when Matt asked, "Are you sure you want me inside you?" I just nodded.

Matt tongued and fingered me, while pumping my cock… I didn't know how I hadn't come yet.

Having prepped me well, his cock slid inside of me easily. God, I was in heaven!

You must be thinking I was really fucked up, insanely attracted to one guy and letting another fuck me. There were reasons why I couldn't come on to Edward.

First, I knew he was gay, but would he be okay with me hitting on him?

Second, he may not want me, and things would get weird between us for the rest of his three months here.

Third, it was not what a host should do: hit on the guest.

Fourth, and most important, if I did it and we hit it off, he would be gone in three months.

I let Matt fuck me hard—I needed it at that moment. What I didn't know was that the door was still unlocked.

Facing the mirror while Matt was thrusting in and out of me with his eyes closed, his cock rubbing on my sweet spot every time he drilled into me, I had totally forgotten about my own cock, the feeling was so overwhelming.

I heard the squeak of a door opening. My eyes shot right at it through the mirror. My heart started throbbing and when I saw who was there I thought I would have stroke!

It was Edward.

Matt didn't hear a thing and kept on fucking me hard, his eyes still closed, kissing my shoulder blades, back and neck.

I should have felt ashamed of myself, shouldn't I?

Edward was leaning against the doorframe. His eyes wild, fixed on the image he was seeing, oblivious to the fact that his right hand was on his dick, stroking it through his pants. His breathing was labored, biting his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

The sight of Edward in the mirror, looking at us, losing any sign of self-control he still had, palming his own cock, threw me over the edge. I was unable take my eyes off him. It was all so… so hot! I was in ecstasy. I didn't even touch my cock and I started coming! Thick, white stripes of come were shot on both the cabinet and floor.

My orgasm felt like I had been hit by a freight train. I was shaking convulsively. My legs were trembling and I could hardly stand on my own.

I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them again, he was gone.

Matt came, moaning and groaning behind me. I felt like I was stoned. It made me question if Edward was really ever at the door. I started to believe it had been just a kinky vision I'd had, something produced by my own imagination.

Matt kissed me languidly as he always did.

We cleaned ourselves up and I felt ready to face Edward again. My cock was sated and limp in my underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you thought.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>English Knight, Brazilian Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

I found Edward looking uncomfortable, surrounded by girls who were kind of groping him.

Yeah… The scene in the bathroom was definitely my imagination.

We went home that night and I noticed Edward was having a hard time falling asleep. He wouldn't stop asking me questions about every fucking person at the party. He wouldn't even let me finish answering a question and would ask another one.

"Hey, man, I thought you didn't do drugs," I told him.

"I don't! I have to confess I drank a little, though," he replied with a chuckle.

I guess he understood what I was implying. He bid me goodnight, turned to the other side and tried to sleep.

A few minutes later I heard him say, "Riley… Are you awake?"

Fuck. I wouldn't admit I was awake, he would start talking all over again and I was tired. I pretended I was sleeping.

While I was drifting into slumber, I heard a rhythmic noise. What the fuck was that? I was afraid of moving and Edward noticing I was awake.

I never dreamt that I would ever witness something like that.

Edward was covered up to his chin. One arm under the covers, one folded, resting on his forehead.

Looking at his crotch, I could see the movement through the sheets. It looked like his hand was rubbing up and down his length. His eyes were closed as he moved his wrist to his mouth, biting it, I guess trying to muffle his moans.

I tried to look away, but the moist slurping sound was driving me crazy. I could imagine his cock was slick with pre-come or saliva.

I stayed really quiet.

He was moving his hips under the sheets and moaning really low. I could see the beads of sweat breaking out on the skin of his neck and forehead. He must have been burning under the sheets.

With one movement, he pulled the sheets aside, probably sure I was sleeping. I couldn't refrain from gasping when I saw the sight before me.

His boxers were down around his thighs. His right hand was running up and down his shaft frantically. His left hand shot to his hair and when he heard me gasping, his eyes quickly shot to mine.

He didn't stop, but he slowed his movement down, his emerald eyes not leaving mine. Pulling the sheets back on top of him, he looked away from me, turning to the other side. He must have been embarrassed to death.

I couldn't sleep anymore. I knew he was rock hard and by that time, so was I.

Standing up, I moved to his bed and sat down by him. I pulled him by the shoulder, making him look at me, hoping to talk to him and make him feel better.

As soon as his eyes found mine, Edward snaked a hand behind my neck and pulled me close to his face, but he didn't kiss me. The hand holding my neck was shaking and I could feel his strength restraining me.

He looked deep into my eyes; his eyes were wild again.

"What are you doing to me?" His forest green gaze was burning into mine as if he were furious with me. His wet lips almost touching mine were so close I could breathe him in and his scent was as dazzling as his voice.

"I want _you_…" I rasped.

Edward sat up, pulled me to his side and down on the bed. This time, he was soft and sensitive. As I was lying on my back, he started sprinkling kisses on my face, whispering, "How… much… do… you… want me?"

My voice was shaky. I was completely at his mercy.

"I want you so bad it hurts." And I meant it.

Edward kept on kissing me, moving to my lips. He licked them, first the bottom one, then the upper one. He kissed me again, parting them with his tongue; asking, wanting, demanding my mouth be joined to his in every way.

Our bodies were attached, joined from chest to knee. I tilted my head so Edward could deepen the kiss. His velvet tongue and plump cherry lips massaging mine were taking me to a place I'd never been. It was pure bliss. His taste was indescribable. Edward was humming, moaning into my mouth. The noises he was making added to the lazy noises of our lips and tongues moving together, fueling my desire for him.

His hands traveled from my shoulders, down my back, over ass. Suddenly I realized his boxers were still down his thighs. I could feel his cock rubbing against my own, just the thin cloth of my boxers between them.

He was big.

In a bold movement, he slipped his hand under my boxers and yanked them down too. I shivered at the thought of his touch on my skin. The thrill of the mere possibility of having his hand on my cock made it twitch with anticipation.

Edward pulled his face from mine and looked down at our cocks resting on each other's hips. His right hand traveled down to our cocks and he started experimenting. First he tugged on his own dick, slowly, smearing his pre-come around the head.

I was looking down at his hand working on his dick, wide eyed. His cock was beautiful beyond words! His other arm was around me, holding me to him.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to be with you like this?" he started. I knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer.

Letting go of his own cock, he folded his fingers around my dick. The pleasure was so overwhelming that I tilted my head back and groaned out loud, arching my back, pushing against him even more.

"Is it okay?" he asked

I nodded. Having his hand around my cock was surreal. He started pumping me slowly. When there was a good amount of pre-come on the slit, Edward rubbed his thumb on it, bringing it to his lips.

Ungh, I almost came, right then and there!

After releasing his thumb from his mouth with a pop, he brought his hand back down and grasped both our cocks, rubbing them together. Oh man! The feeling was exquisite!

Stopping suddenly, he removed his hand from our cocks, pulled up his boxers wiping his hand on them before pulling my boxers up too. Bringing both hands to my face, stilling me, he looked into my eyes with pure lust and something else.

"We are not starting things like this," he said. I kept quiet. "I really like you, Rile. I don't wanna become another Matt in your life." His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes.

"I'm not doing this unless you are willing to be with me, _only_with me, and I'm sure you need time to figure this all out."

I knew what that was about. The words "Matt" and "only me" were mentioned in the same paragraph. He wanted me to commit, and I would do anything he asked me to if that meant being with him. I nodded with my eyes, searching his.

"Was that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes… That was a yes," I murmured.

"Do you understand what I'm saying here, Riley? I want you to be my boyfriend. Are you okay with that? Are you ready for that?"

"I am… I'll do whatever you ask… as long as you are with me." He tried to kiss me but I pulled back and stopped him. His brows furrowed.

"There's just one thing…" I said.

"What is it?" he asked, softly.

"I'm not ready to be out. I can only do that when I'm old enough to support myself and not live with my parent's anymore," I said, trying to look away from him, embarrassed for being such a coward.

"My mother would be okay with it, but my dad won't admit it, I know he won't." My eyes were watering at the thought of losing my dad forever. And that was a sure thing once he found out I was in love with a man.

Edward wiped my eyes and laid a kiss on each one before pulling back. "Those are things we never need to rush. We'll keep on being just friends for them, okay?" I nodded. I was nervous. I'd never had a boyfriend. I'd never thought I would ever want to have one.

Now I did. Not just any boyfriend, but this God-like creature, Edward.

"Do your parents know?" I asked. I was curious to know more about this side of him.

Running his hand through his hair one more time, he answered, "They do."

I needed to know more. I wanted to know more. I kept on asking him questions and he never stopped answering them.

"Did they know about James?" Apparently, this was a difficult matter for him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he answered, eyes looking down, almost closed. "They did. James and I lived together in the apartment I moved to when I went to university"

"Did they like him?" Nodding, but still showing signs of discomfort, he went on.

"They loved him like a son. We were together since high school and he practically lived with us even then."

"How did you come out to your parents?" To this question he chuckled. I wished I could be inside his head to know what was so funny.

"I didn't really have to. When I was fifteen, I brought James home a lot. We would kiss all afternoon in my room. We hadn't gone further yet, but my mom asked me one day during breakfast if James was my boyfriend and I said yes. And that was it.

"Wow… Your parents must be really cool." He relaxed again.

"I know it was difficult for them. I never told you this, but I'm not their biological son. I'm actually my mother's nephew. Esme, my adoptive mother, had an ectopic pregnancy before I was born"

"A what?" I asked, feeling totally confused.

"A tubular pregnancy."

"Oh, okay."

"Something went wrong during the operation they did to save her and she ended up sterile. Her first marriage was over after that. A few years later she met my dad, Carlisle. They were thinking about adoption when my birth mother, Esme's sister, died giving birth to me."

"What about your biological father?"

"No one knows who he is. That's fine with me. I could never have better parents than Esme and Carlisle." He said it with such conviction, that it was heartwarming.

I was relieved our conversation was flowing so easily. I could see in his eyes how much he loved his parents.

"Why was it difficult for them you being gay, apart from the obvious?"

"Well… they never had a child of their own. I know they got me, but… not having grandchildren will be hard on them."

"My parents are going to have a granddaughter, soon. Alice, my brother Jasper's wife, is pregnant."

"Is that him in that picture?" he asked, pointing to a poster of Jasper and I together hanging on a wall.

"Yes, that's him," I confirmed.

" Wow… you look so much alike. He is you, with long, wavy blond hair," he said looking at the picture.

"His eyes are blue." I completed.

"And yours are hazel," he said, looking deep into my eyes, which was kind of funny because it was dark and he couldn't really see them.

"Yup."

Turning back to me, my face between his hands, he said, "Riley… You are so, so beautiful, so smart. You are such a good, considerate person… Why do you do those things to yourself?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"What things?" I already knew what he was talking about. I needed time to articulate an answer, an honest answer. I was buying some time.

"I don't think I have ever seen you arrive home not smelling like alcohol and pot… and sometimes sex, too."

Never thinking he would be so straight forward, I was ashamed of myself. I looked away from him, but he wouldn't have any of that. He held my face firmer and looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Why do you want me?" I asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"I know that's not who you are. I know you're funny, you're ridiculously smart, caring, tender."

He knew I was blushing and he let me look away.

"I see how tender you are with your mom, and Tânia, and Matt." I had to look into his eyes now.

"I was painfully jealous of you two, tonight. You two touch so much… When I saw you in the bathroom with him..." he trailed off. _So he saw us. I wasn't imagining anything._

"That doesn't matter anymore," he finished his thought.

"I'm sorry you saw that," I said, looking down, playing with a thread of the sheets between my fingers.

"Why did you do it? I know I have no right to ask, but…" he sounded as ashamed of it as I was.

"It's okay. Matt and I have a connection greater than friendship. We are not boyfriends; Matt is not gay. He has a girlfriend. But when I need him, he is there for me; when he needs me, I am, too."

"What happens now? Now that you are with me?"

"It has to stop. I don't think I'll need him for that anymore."

"What happens if he needs you?" His voice was shaking. I bet he wanted to ask me from the start and couldn't find a way to do it.

"We'll have to talk."

"Why did you do that… with me in the house?" I was silent. I didn't know why, besides the obvious. "Scratch that… Never mind… Don't answer that." He backed off.

"Misdirection…" I said with a sigh.

"What?" he spat back, obviously annoyed or confused.

"The answer to the other question… Why I do what I do? Jasper is already their model of perfection. He graduated with honors, was always the best student in school, married the perfect girl, has the perfect job… As long as I'm their drunk, pothead son, I'm not their gay son. I don't really drink or smoke that much. I hardly ever do that. I have something to drink and take a hit before coming home… I won't do that anymore… You won't have to put up with that."

Edward brought his hands to my face again and said, "You don't have to change because of me. I just wanted to understand, that's all." I nodded.

Looking into his eyes I saw the fire was back. Edward started kissing my lips slowly and I felt his hands roaming my back. He pulled me into him forcefully and deepened the kiss. The need, the want, the urgency in his kissing made it feel like he wanted to crawl under my skin. My own skin burned for him as never before. My heart was beating so fast, like a trapped animal in my rib cage.

God, I wanted him to take me, I wanted him to take me now!

"Edward…" My voice was shaking and needy.

"Yeah, Rile?" he answered with his lips brushing on my skin.

"I want you to take me… make me yours."

"No, babe… not yet… We are doing this the right way," he said. His lips started traveling from my face, to my neck and down my chest, kissing, nibbling, and biting every bit of heated flesh he could reach. Our bodies rubbed against each other. He pulled and pushed, making me need him even more.

I could hardly believe he wanted me.

Me.

It felt like I was in a dream or something. When we were too tired and our lips were swollen and sore, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

We didn't have sex that night.

We didn't have sex for two weeks. Whenever things were heating up between us, Edward would pull away and just hold me with my face buried in the crook of his neck. We would breathe and calm down.

He was driving me crazy and I could hardly control myself. I lost count of how many times I jizzed my boxers. I felt like a teenager, but I understood what he was doing. He needed to be cautious. He wanted me to be sure I wanted it too. I wanted to bang my head against a wall every time he said that to me.

On the other hand, that made me admire him even more. I knew how much he wanted me as well.

Sometimes, when my parents were treating me like a child, I could see him fuming on the other side of the room, especially when my dad was being nasty about something.

Edward was very protective of me. Many times I arrived home to him sitting on the porch steps waiting for me. We would drive around town; go see the boats in Santo Atônio de Lisboa, or the people paragliding in Lagoa.

Needing to use the bathroom one day, I walked in.

Huge mistake.

I walked right into my parents having a nasty fight. My mother was seething; my father's face was enraged. When my dad looked at me, he walked towards me and raised his hand to slap me across the face. Edward pulled me from where I was, hiding me behind him. Dad's hand stopped a couple of centimeters from Edward's face. Edward didn't even flinch.

My mom was crying, and Dad was looking into Edward's eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

Edward started walking backwards, taking me with him. When we walked outside, all I had to do was look at him for him to start explaining the situation to me.

"Your father has been drinking a lot lately… His job is on the line and he is not handling the pressure well," he said, hurrying me into the car, pulling me by the hand. He was kind of wild, his face flushed with anger.

"So, you've been stopping me from walking in?" I said getting into the car, buckling the seat belt.

He kept going, "Yes… Your mom asked me once to keep you out of the house when your dad walked in like that."

"So… all those times?" He nodded, not saying a word about the matter anymore. He was still so angry.

He drove to Praia Mole, the first beach we had visited together. We sat on the soft white sand, shoes off, our feet flat on the ground, and Edward pushed all caution away and pulled me into his lap, my back on his thighs, his arms around me, his face buried deep in the crook of my neck.

He breathed me in deeply, repeatedly. I felt he was shivering.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He barely pulled away to answer me. I could feel his lips brushing on my shoulder when he answered.

"There's no excuse for the use of violence. I just can't accept it… especially against someone I love…" _Fuck… He loves me_?

He loves me! My heart was swelling with joy and happiness, but I was also so confused at the same time. Before I even knew what I was doing, I blurted out, "I love you, too." I loved him in a way I never thought possible.

Edward attacked my lips, consuming me! He moved me so that I was straddling his lap. Our tongues fought for dominance as we tried to show each other who loved the other the most. I could feel his taste on my tongue; it felt so, so good. His arms roamed on my back, pulling me into him.

I knew he wanted to show me who he was, and how much I meant to him.

I didn't want any more time; I had all the time I needed.

Pulling him into me as hard as I could, I moved my lips to his ear, shivering with desire and love for him, as well as the difficulty of keeping my lips from his.

"I want it… I want it all with you…" I panted. "I want to be just yours. I want you to lead the way, to help me be the best man I can be, the best man for you."

Edward pulled my face to his. He was trembling, his hands shaking on both sides of my face, his forehead touching mine.

He opened and closed his mouth as if he were about to say something but quitting before the words left his lips, instead, he moved to kiss my lips, stopping that too, before deepening it further.

Pulling his face away again, the words were finally spoken, "Rile, do you mean it?" His voice was shaky and hoarse. I nodded. He went on. "I love you and I want you to be fucking sure. I will never lead the way. I want you to draw a path with me, by my side, not behind me. As for helping you become a better man, I promise I'll be there for you, helping you, and I hope you will be there for me, helping me do the same. This will always be a two way street, babe, always."  
>My lips flew to his like a bird flying home. There was nowhere I'd rather be, nothing I wanted to be doing other than being in Edward's arms, kissing him.<p>

Too fucking soon, he pulled away, instructing me, "Get up!"

Confused, I got up, and patting my jeans to get rid of the sand that was sticking to them, I asked annoyed, "Why?" This was so fucking good. I didn't want to go home. I didn't know what was on his mind and I was scared shitless for a second.

"Let's find a place to spend the night. You're not going back home. We're not going back home tonight," he said, between patting his own jeans and pulling me by the hand on the way to the car.

"We can stay at Matt's," I blurted out. _Where did that come from? What was I, a fucking retard?_

Looking over his shoulder, Edward just glared at me.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean—"

He cut me mid-sentence, held my hands at my sides, took a deep breath and said, "That's okay, Rile. I know he has always been your safe port. That feeling doesn't go away just from wishing it to. I need to prove to you that you will be taken care of, that I can be your safe port, too."

Moving to walk back to the car, I restrained him, making him stay right where he was.

"Edward…" I swallowed deeply before continuing, "You are much more to me than I ever expected. You are my light, my strength, my reason to breathe. I trust you completely and I want you to be sure that there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be more than in the warmth of your embrace."

Pulling me into him, he brought me home.

"Thanks, babe. I would have you in my arms all day long if we both could," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you thought.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>English Knight, Brazilian Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Edward was perfect in every way. He was a thinker. Before driving to a hotel, we went shopping for toiletries, underwear and a change of clothes for each of us.

Once at the Blue Tree Towers, we walked hand in hand to the front desk.

"Bom dia! Sejam bem vindos ao Blue Tree Towers. Como posso ajudá-los?" said the front desk receptionist.

"We need a room, please," Edward replied.

"Oh! Americans!" the front desk agent said, surprised.

"British," Edward retorted, not mentioning I was Brazilian.

"Oh, very well. I'll need your passports, home addresses and phone numbers, please, as well as your cell phone number. If you have it, that is."

Edward wrote his address and phone number in London on the form, and showed the guy only his passport.

"I need your friend's passport, as well," the receptionist stated.

"No you don't, he's my husband." he said sliding an arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple softly.

Smiling at the news, the receptionist quickly busied himself with getting us registered.

Edward was protecting me again. By not giving the guy my name, no one could ever place me there that day. Telling the receptionist I was his husband was a way to make him back off.

Holding Edward tight, I hoped he knew I was thanking him and that I understood what he'd done.

We climbed into the elevator as soon as our registration was ready. Mr. and Mr. Cullen. That thought made me smile.

Grasping my right hand, Edward walked through the hallway by my side, holding our bag in his left hand but still looking apprehensive, with a V between his brows.

Closing the door, I felt him relax; his hold on my hand was softer. He left our bag on top of an armchair, pulling me into the bathroom, saying, "Come here baby… I need a bath… There's sand everywhere on me."

Pulling my hand to his hair, he showed me there was sand on his scalp. I brought my hand to my own head and found out there was sand there, too. It was windy at Praia Mole, which was probably why we had sand stuck to us everywhere.

In the bathroom, Edward undressed me reverently while the water was filling the tub.

He took off piece after piece of my clothes, slowly, trailing chaste kisses on the exposed, heated skin along the way.

Still kneeling opposite me after removing my jeans, Edward stopped at the sight of me wearing nothing but my boxers. He looked up as if asking for permission, which I granted with a nod. Entangling my fingers through his soft strands, I played with them, gently trying to comb the sand out of his hair.

Edward's face was so close I could feel his warm breath fanning my crotch. I had been hard since he started taking my clothes off and I had no idea what he was about to do. I was hoping he would caress me, touch me, make me his tonight. Who was I kidding? I had been his since the very first day I saw him.

I felt butterflies in my stomach when he started nuzzling over the waistband of my boxers, his lips so close to my cock I could feel his moist breath on me. Moving his face upwards, he bit on the waistband, and with the elastic between his teeth, he pulled the underwear down just below my testicles, freeing my erection. I shivered at the sight.

Looking up at me through his lashes, then down at my cock, Edward sighed and began his torture session. Sliding my underwear down my thighs, he nuzzled my crotch, following it with open mouth kisses, breathing me in, licking and nipping on the soft skin between my hip and thigh.

It was all so overwhelming that my trembling legs gave in. Edward carefully sat me on the edge of the tub, looking into my eyes as if asking if I were okay. I just blinked at him, nodding softly.

Looking away from my eyes, Edward's tongue darted out and licked the underside of my cock. I hissed at the feeling. Goosebumps broke out all over my skin while my head fell back and I groaned out loud. He licked from the base to the head, placing an open mouth kiss on it before sliding my cock between his lips slowly, wrapping me in his warm mouth—it felt like Heaven.

I could hardly control my breathing. It was ragged, uneven, heavy, and the feeling of Edward's lips gliding up and down my length was driving me completely insane. I would certainly embarrass myself because there was no way in hell I could refrain from coming in a flash.

"Edward… I can't hold it… I can't…" My voice was hoarse and shaky.

He pulled his lips from me to say, "Do it… I want to taste you."

His mouth returned to my cock, sucking me hard and fast, his head flying up and down my dick. I couldn't take it anymore. I shot my load deep down his throat, my whole body shaking in ecstasy.

Folding myself forward and covering him, I felt him still sucking every last drop of my seed he could. He kept on licking around my cock, my balls, kissing my thighs down to my knees.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his right cheek on my left thigh, he said, brushing his lips on my hip, "I'm yours."

He was surrendering. I could not spoil that moment with words. I was supporting his weight on my legs, feeling his heated body against mine, still fully clothed, while I was lying on his back, covering him.

"I love you," was all I managed to say.

Staying like that for a while, I thought his knees would have been starting to hurt. I pulled myself up to a sitting position again, supporting Edward under his arms, pulling him up too. He held me once more before standing up and taking his clothes off.

I reached over and turned off the bath's faucet, the water temperature was perfect so we climbed straight in. Edward went in first, bringing me to him once he was settled with his arms resting on the tub's edge. As I climbed in, holding Edward's hand, he positioned me between his legs, my back to his chest.

He shifted his body a little to the side, supporting my head on his upper arm to wash my hair. I looked at his serious face the whole time. Just looking at him made me happy. Feeling him taking care of me was beyond that. "Bliss" was all I could think of to name the feeling.

Edward's strong, soapy hands traveled around my body, caressing my skin as he washed me. When he reached my cock, I was already hard for him again. Edward's long lean fingers folded around my length as his other hand cupped my balls.

I turned my head to the side to try and reach his lips. Kissing languidly while his right hand pumped me, his other hand hooked under my left knee bringing my leg to overlap his. Replacing his right hand with the left on my cock, he did the same to my right leg, leaving me completely open.

Letting go of my cock, I felt him massaging my thighs, my ass, until I felt his fingers brush my entrance. I shivered and our lips lost contact.

Feeling his erection behind me, pressing against my back, I began moving, creating some friction to relieve him, too. Edward held my cock in his hand again while circling my hole with his middle finger.

"Let go of my cock… Do it or I'll come again," I told him urgently. He did as I said. Then it dawned on me: he didn't want me to come because he was prepping me. He would make love to me tonight.

Sliding the tip of his finger into me, he brought me back from my thoughts. The movement of the water, caused by my body rubbing against his, and his hand pumping me, was erotically massaging my body.

When Edward's finger was all in, I felt him touching my sweet spot and I needed more. I needed him to fill me completely; I needed him connected to me that way.

"Take me to bed. Make love to me," I cooed.

Edward let go of my legs, letting them fall between his again. He gave me some time to recover and compose myself, wrapping his arms around me, softly kissing my cheek repeatedly.

I stood up, leaving the tub. Edward stayed a little longer, washing himself. I toweled myself watching him. He climbed out of the tub and I toweled him, too.

Dropping on my knees to dry his legs, the sight of his cock hypnotized me. The swollen head had gathered a little bit of pre-come. He moaned loudly as I placed an open mouth kiss on it, licking the pre-come, tasting him. Soon his cock was between my lips, his hands were in my damp hair and I was bobbing my head, wishing to taste his seed. I wouldn't though. I wanted him inside me, more.

I let go of his member then stood, pulling him into a kiss and, holding his hand, and headed to the bedroom. Edward moved to our bag, retrieving the condoms and lube he had bought without my knowledge. I didn't care, I was glad he had.

I lay on my stomach, my head turned to him. He walked slowly to me, climbing onto the bed, kneeling between my legs, and parting them farther. Sprinkling my back and shoulders with kisses, he massaged my butt cheeks, moving his fingers closer to my heated ring with every rub.

As he kissed down my spine, I felt his hands parting my cheeks. When his mouth reached my ass his warm tongue licked down my crack. I hummed and moaned shamelessly when his tongue licked over and around my waiting hole, over and over again. My breathing was heavy, I wanted him inside me, but I knew he would do everything in his power to make me feel good, despite my urgency and want.

Pulling himself up onto his knees again, one of his hands still caressed my ass, rubbing my hole. I heard the click of the lube bottle being opened and closed my eyes, anticipating the feeling. He squeezed the bottle on the top of my crack, letting the gel slide, followed by his finger, helping spread it farther down.

I had never experienced that intimate feeling before. It was never this good. I felt his lube covered fingers slide inside of me, first one, then a second, then a third, pumping in and out of me making me moan and groan. I was already thrusting against his fingers when he pulled them out.

"Turn around… I want to look at you,"

I turned around, hypnotized by his emerald orbs. Edward went down on me again and sucked on my dick a little before letting go and lining up his cock to my heated tunnel. With my legs open wide, I felt his cock slowly entering me. My back arched once he was completely buried in me, his hips touching my ass.

"Arhhhhhh… It feels so good inside you, babe… so hot… so tight," he said, dropping his head to my shoulder. "I can feel every bit of you around me, it's amazing…"

He searched for my lips with his and as he started moving in and out of me, his luscious mouth gently sucked on mine.

"Jesus, Eds… you feel so good inside me. So hard for me… So deep… hmmmmmmm," I panted, brushing my lips on his. "I'm not gonna last, luv."

"Oh, Rile," was all he could say, pulling his face away from me, and speeding up his thrusts. His right hand went to my cock and soon was flying up and down my length. I was overloaded by sensations. My back arched from the bed, and my head buried into the pillows when Edward angled his cock to rub against my prostate. Three pumps later I came harder than ever before, calling his name and letting out a bunch of obscenities I couldn't hold in.

Feeling my ring of muscles clenching around his cock, Edward spilled his own seed into the condom. I could feel his cock pulsating inside me, my body completely aware of who was connected to me, aware of the love he was emanating, surrounding me in.

Edward collapsed on top of me and I held him with everything I had. We were spent. His head was next to mine, his lips brushing over mine, when he said, "I love you, Riley."

"I love you, too, Edward."

We lay there a while, just savoring each other, Edward still inside me.

"I need to get rid of this condom," he murmured, slipping himself out of me. Immediately, I felt the loss and shivered. Noticing he was hard again I stretched my arm to him, inviting him back to bed. He brought a warm wet towel and gently cleaned us up.

Examining me, he asked, "Did I hurt you, baby?"

I shook my head and answered, "No… You just broke my heart when you slid out of me." He looked at me wide eyed. "I want you back inside me and I want you bare."

We had talked about being tested before. He was with me when I picked up my latest tests that came back all negative. That brought the issue back to Edward, who confessed he had never been with anyone after James had died. He was tested three times after that and was clean. He knew I wasn't being irresponsible when I asked him that.

He complied. He came close to me, offering me his dick and the tube of lube. I couldn't resist it and sucked on his cock a few times before lubing it up, making him even harder. I rolled to my left side and showed him I wanted him behind me this time.

Lying behind me, Edward snaked an arm under my body and around my chest, pulling me to him. I felt the tip of his bare cock breaching me.

"Arhhhhh, Rile… Oh, shit... This is amazing, baby… So fucking good," were his words, while sliding into my heated channel.

I couldn't form coherent sentences, moaning and humming, still sensitive from our previous lovemaking. Edward's hand moved to hold my cock, but I held his hand and brought it to my chest, over my heart.

"No… not yet…" I whispered. He held me even tighter, not leaving much room for him to move, but making a perfect angle for him to caress my sweet spot with the tip of his cock. Edward's movements were slow and forceful.

His lips were kissing, his tongue licking, his teeth gently biting my shoulder and neck. Suddenly I felt a warmth growing in the pit of my stomach, spreading to my crotch and with no further warning my cock was convulsing, shooting my come on the bed, painting the navy blue sheets with white stripes.

Watching me come like that as he looked over my shoulder, Edward couldn't hold his own orgasm. For the very first time I felt hot come shooting inside of me, hitting my walls, filling me with his essence. I tilted my head so I could reach his lips. He kept pumping inside me until we came down from our high.

"Don't leave me. I want you inside me just like this."

We fell asleep like that: me cocooned in his embrace; him inside my warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you thought.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>English Knight, Brazilian Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Our relationship grew stronger every day. We couldn't bear to be apart, even during breaks at the Uni we would look for each other, spending a moment to at least feel the warmth of each other's bodies being close.

We made love almost every night, whether we were at home or at Matt's. We decided to go on wearing condoms, so as not to make the huge mess we did at the hotel the first night we were together.

We talked about me going to London and spending a semester there, even if I couldn't get in the exchange student program. Edward would tell my parents it would be his way to pay back for our hospitality. I wasn't sure my folks would fall for that.

I was aware my mother always knew more than she let on. She knew her kids more than we knew ourselves. She could smell trouble a mile away.

I was not a bit surprised one morning when she walked into my bedroom and sat on Edward's bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom when she saw I was sleeping.

I wasn't.

Edward and I had just had sex and I was waiting for him to use the bathroom before we could shower together when Mom barged into my room. _Fuck… we left the door unlocked again_.

I pretended to be sleeping so as not to answer any of her questions. I was completely covered by my sheets and facing the wall, so she couldn't see my face. She called my name twice but I never let her know I was awake.

I really thought she would leave once she thought I was asleep.

She didn't.

Since I didn't go into the bathroom, Edward must have thought I had fallen asleep again and showered on his own.

My mom waited for Edward to come out of the bathroom and I would give my pinky to see his face when he came out and saw her. He would have been wide eyed, his mouth parted, with a squeak held in his throat.

Opening the bathroom door, the smell of shampoo and soap followed Edward out of the bathroom. Thank God! When Mom walked in I'm sure she smelled sex at once.

She didn't try to wake me up.

"Edward… Do you think we can talk?" Mom asked him, probably patting the bed next to her, by the noise I heard.

I wanted so much to be able to see their faces; I didn't want to take part in this, though.

Edward knew I didn't want to be out; he would respect my wish and would try and deny it. If I let her know I was awake, I don't think I could deny it one more time.

"Edward… Are you dating my son?"

God, I wanted to have seen his face!

"Mrs. Whitlock…"

"Don't try to lie to me. I have known my son dated boys for a long time." _She was bluffing… I knew she was bluffing… _Edward was silent.

"Riley quieted down after you two became close. He is also close to Matt and that never stopped him from partying like a maniac, drinking and abusing drugs and sex. Now he goes to Uni with you, you do everything together, the only times you two get home late is when you go to Matt's… When you don't sleep there, that is…"

I listened to the mattress squeaking. Someone was shifting on it. Probably Edward, uncomfortable listening to what my mom had to say.

"I have known my son dated boys because since Irina, he has never brought a girl in here. His pants are often intertwined in other people's underwear; he probably switched them by mistake—I've been really worried about him. I know of things that happen in that campus, among the gay community, and that gives me the creeps. I know it's not because they are gay, but because they are gay University students and people that age do stupid self-destructive things. I have seen a significant change in my son lately, and I believe it's because he has feelings for you and you for him. You can tell me. I'm not mad. I'm thankful."

"Mrs. Whitlock, this is something I'm sure you should be talking about to your son. He is the only one who can speak for himself, especially to you. So I'm going to be honest about myself with you. I promise not to hold anything back about myself, only." There was a brief silence and Edward started again.

My stomach seemed to be getting squeezed and twisted by strong imaginary hands. My nerves were getting the best of me.

My mom knew.

I could not deny it anymore. I was reckless and she found everything out. I wished I could crawl into a hole and never show up on the face of the Earth ever again.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I'm gay. I have been aware of that fact for more than ten years now and I was never ashamed of it. My parents know and don't think I'm less of a man because of it." He had a short pause, taking long breaths before continuing.

"I'm in love with your son." Suddenly I couldn't breathe. "I'm glad you think I'm a good influence in his life. I'm glad I may mean something to him, too."

I heard muffled sobs and the mattress squeaking again. I couldn't hide anymore. Mom knew. There was nothing else I could do to prevent it from happening.

I sat up on the bed and moved to my mother's arms on Edward's bed. Holding her by her waist, with my head buried on her lap, I felt her heavy hand rubbing circles on my back.

I lifted my head and said quietly but decidedly, "Mom… please don't tell dad." She held me closer and promised me she wouldn't, but made me promise that I would when the time was right for me.

My father could never know. He claimed to be a Christian, but the love without reserve as Jesus always preached didn't apply to his own family.

EKBD

It felt good knowing I wasn't lying to my mom. I asked her if she felt uncomfortable with us being together and she said no. She said she'd learned to love Edward too, as her own son. Who wouldn't? He was perfect in every way.

Okay, not every way.

He snored like a bear and I had to fall asleep before him, otherwise I could never fall asleep at all. He stayed in the bathroom for way too long, making me run late in the morning for school, always leaving the place damp after showering. His scruff was always scrubbing my face since he didn't shave every morning.

Okay, the scruff part was a lie. I loved it when he had it. I loved the way it scrubbed my face.

Oh! He drove like a maniac! I don't know how many traffic tickets he had gotten for speeding on Beira Mar Avenue.

We spent every weekend at the beach doing things he'd learned to love in Australia or even in England. We went kite surfing in Lagoa and Campeche, scuba diving on Arvoredo Island, and paragliding in Praia Mole, where he also went surfing.

We were never home because Dad was unbearable. Mom didn't know what to do with him anymore. Thank God she was strong enough to handle it.

Mom was hopeful that Dad's mood would improve with Jasper's arrival for the November Second holiday. He would be home for the first time after a long absence. He'd been unable to visit because of work and this time Alice would be coming too. We were curious to see her belly and feel the baby! It was all she talked about on the phone, feeling the baby moving.

It would be so hard for me, though. Jasper was everything I wasn't. His perfect life and family was all I would never have. My dad would never look at me with the same pride he looked at my brother, and that hurt me inside. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother to death, but he was the shiny one while I… wasn't.

Since Jazz and Alice would take our room, Edward and I went to Matt's.

Matt and Edward had grown quite fond of each other. I never had to say a word to Matt about our change of status. He welcomed Edward once he felt we were together for the long run.

We stayed home during the day while Jasper and Alice were visiting, me having the pleasure to feel my niece's early movements under my fingers, while Jasper got acquainted with Edward, both being really fond of tasting different kinds of beer and watching Rugby on television.  
>In the evening, we would go to Matt's place for the night.<p>

Jasper's invitation on Sunday kind of surprised me.

"Hey, Rile… What do you think of getting a beer with me? Talk to your older brother for a change! All you did was feel my wife's belly all weekend! Are you this excited at being an uncle?"

I laughed.

"Okay, let's wait for Edward, he is in the shower," I added.

"Nah… I want some time alooooone with my little brother." That's what surprised me.

"Alright. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Lagoa… the Black Swan Pub. Love their tap beers."

It was far away from home. He really wanted to get me alone.

"Kay… I'm gonna get my jacket, be right back." I just hoped he didn't find it weird that I went for a jacket in November, end of spring.

I jogged to my room to let Edward know we were going out, just Jasper and I. He was cool with it and said he would read while I was gone. He kissed me deeply and we said goodbye.

Jasper and I bullshitted each other all the way to Lagoa. It was fun to be alone with him again, something we hadn't done since he had gotten married.

At the pub, when Jasper was around five beers in, he blurted out, "Are you going out with Edward?" his voice dragged, soaked in alcohol.

I was speechless. He'd figured us out faster than Mom. It took him only three days to do so.

"It's okay, Riley. You have nothing to be ashamed about. The guy is gorgeous, interesting, intelligent. He has been everywhere… and we can see he loves you every time he looks at you," he affirmed, sliding his finger around the edge of his mug.

"Jasper, I… I… I don't know what to say… I…" I was confused and worried about what that might mean for both of us as brothers. My elbows were on the table, my hands supporting my head, my fingers tugging on a strand of my hair.

"Relax, Rile… It's okay, really. I'm just hurt you didn't come to me before to tell me something so important about yourself. You know you can always count on me. We've never had secrets, have we?"

"I don't know," I said, suspicious about the question.

"Can't blame ya," he said, raising his mug to his lips. He placed his mug back on the coaster and went on, "I had some dirty little secrets myself when I was in college…" Taking another sip he looked up, seeming to be remembering something.

"I did all a college student can do. I did drugs, the light and the heavy stuff. I drank like a fish! Annnnd…. I fucked guys," he trailed off, looking away from me.

"What? What did you say?" I sat wide-eyed, waiting for his answer.

It took him some time, but his eyes came back to the table and he spat it out, "I had sex with men… and I liked it a fucking lot… I dated guys and girls… I was open to anything and everything."

My mouth opened and closed several times. I wanted to ask him so much, but I couldn't articulate a coherent sentence.

We were silent, but my head was spinning with thoughts and questions.

"How… how… Did you?" It was frustrating. I took a deep breath and started over. "Did you top or bottom?"

"Both… mainly bottomed. Topped with girls… mainly bottomed with guys."

"Don't you miss it? I mean… you married a girl." I was curious. How did that work for him?

"Well, baby brother… you don't know how Alice and I hooked up. If you knew, you'd understand." He raised his mug again, taking another sip of the cool liquid.

"Then tell me!" My stomach was turning inside out I was so, so curious! If he liked to bottom, how come he could feel satisfied not doing it anymore?

"You know what? Okay… but once I start, you promise you won't stop me or make any kind of funny comments about it... Promise?" I nodded.

"I need more alcohol in my system to go on with this." Jasper's mug was empty. When the waiter came back with a new one, he shifted in his seat and began.

"Alice and I had been eyeing each other for a couple of months at school. I never worked up the guts to ask her out. People told me all kinds of stories about her; that she was from Rio, how she was incredible and fun to be around. I thought she was not for me. She was too good for me.

"I went to this party sure she would be there. I looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her. I ended up hooking up with this girl… fucked her… but kept on waiting for Alice to arrive, hoping to get a shot to at least talk to her.

"It was late at night, early morning maybe, and this gorgeous volleyball player from UNISUL was checking me out shamelessly. I thought… what the hell? I looked at him and tilted my head, showing him the way to the bedroom. He followed me there and, to my surprise, he was a bottom.

"Fucking the guy's brains out, I heard the door open and shot my eyes in its direction. Alice walked in…"

"What?" I was completely taken aback by what he was telling me.

"I said no interruptions… remember? Besides… I never got into the really interesting part…" Silencing myself, I watched him wide-eyed, hardly believing my ears.

"So… I was fucking the guy, she walked in and said, 'I knew I would find you here.' By this time I thought our thing was over, I kept fucking my jock, slowly this time, waiting for her to leave. She didn't. She walked towards us, leaned down and said close to my ear, "Do you like to bottom, Jazz?" I nodded.

"Positioning herself behind me, she slid her slender fingers down my spine to my ass, parting my cheeks with her hands. I felt her tongue licking me, her fingers caressing my hole. I was so confused, but at the same time it felt so fucking awesome! I slowed my thrusts to a painful rhythm so I could feel her fingering me, tonguing my entrance. God! She was fantastic! She told me not to come.

"After telling the jock to move behind me, I pulled myself out of him so he could go around me. 'Wait for me to say when,' she said. She was so bossy; it turned me on so bad!

"Alice lay where the other guy was, changing my condom for me. I heard the jock tearing a foiled paper behind me, too. 'Come inside me, Jazz,' she said. I was going to go down on her, but she held me and said, 'Not in my pussy.'

"I prepped her and slid right inside her warmth. When I was all the way in, she held me tight to her, ran her hands down to my ass, parting my cheeks. 'Now,' she said.

"I felt the tip of his cock pressing against my ass. Alice's lips trailed kisses from my mouth to my ear while the guy was sliding his cock inside me. So she stopped at my ear to say, 'Enjoy, savor it, because this is the last time you will ever have a man inside you. From now on, you're mine…' that's it!" he said bringing his mug to his lips one more time.

"That's it? I still don't get it!" I said throwing my hands to the air.

"She was it for me, bro… She knows what I like, I know what she likes, we both do everything we know to satisfy and pleasure the other… It doesn't matter if she is a girl or a boy. I love her, just like you love Edward. If he makes you happy, you are a lucky one. Would you miss being with a girl while being with Edward?"

"Hell, no!"

"Why?" he asked me my own question.

"Because I love him," I said decidedly.

"There you go…" he replied.

It was too much for me, too much information from a drunken brother. Would he remember tonight, tomorrow? Had he drunk enough to forget what we talked about?

"Brother… I told you all this so you can feel at ease around me even when E. is around. Alice knows it, too. We both support you unconditionally. Our house is open for the both of you, always," he said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks… that means a lot," I said, with my head hanging low.

"Let's drink!" Jasper said excitedly.

I had only had two beers. I had to stop drinking so someone would be able to drive back home.

The idea of having Jazz and Alice on our side, supporting us, was soothing. After they had left to go home, I missed them both. It was life altering listening to all Jazz had told me that night. It was good to know he was human and not the perfect brother I had always thought him to be.

Finals were a bitch, but we managed.

We couldn't expect what was coming our way, though.

It was November 30th. We were all sitting for dinner. School was over for the ones with good grades, Edward and me included. Eds decided to spend his winter break here with me.

We would go traveling to Mato Grosso do Sul, and he wanted to visit Pantanal.

Dinner started as usual, Mom passing the pasta around so we could serve ourselves and everybody busy filling their plates, and the kitchen surrounding us filled with the great smell of Mom's food, when Tânia looked at me and Edward and blurted out, "I know you two are fucking!"

We looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Mom shouted, "Language, Tânia!"

I looked at Edward and then at my dad. The fact that we didn't take it lightly, joking about it saying Tânia was insane or something, didn't help us at all. We looked guilty as sin.

"And Mom knows it," Tânia added, looking back at her plate, digging in, oblivious to the harm she had just caused.

My dad's face was flushed with anger. He stood up and Edward stood up right after, pulling me up and behind him, blocking my dad's view of me.

"You get outta my way, you little Brit shit! You came into my house and corrupted my kid and now you think you can protect him from me?" Dad rasped, his fury growing with every word. "I should have protected him from you! You pederast!"

"Your son is not a child anymore. We love each other and if you are not ready to accept your son is gay, it's your loss. You will lose your son, because we don't choose who we love, not even to please our parents." Edward's speech was final.

"Why is he hiding behind you like a child, then?" My dad's voice dripped cynicism.

"Because that's how you have always treated him," was Edward's honest and certain answer.

I heard Mom crying, Tânia was still playing with her food, looking rather satisfied with the outcome of her little game.

It was time for me to become a man, for my father to see I had a backbone, and to show Edward too, how much I loved him for standing up for me, for us.

I walked from behind Edward looking my dad in the eye.

"You have no idea who I am. You never cared to spend time with any of us. All you ever did was work and show us around as your perfect family; the best students, the politest kids in the neighborhood. You never cared if we were happy as long as our grades were good. When have you asked me about my day? When have you arrived home early enough to ask any of us if we had a good day, huh? Mom works too, she has the same job you do, and she always manages to be with us like you never were!

"It's been three fucking months; Edward and I are together, and yes, I. Love. Him! Like I never loved anyone before! And if you were a real parent, you'd have seen how happy I am, how he makes me feel whole… Mom did! And she did what a mother is supposed to do! She was happy someone so wholesome and caring like Edward is the one I fell in love with, and who fell in love with me, too! She not only accepted us, but supported us and has been our friend ever since! Unlike you and your harsh, unknowing words!

"I refuse to be ashamed about something I can't change. I AM GAY, I LOVE EDWARD, and I WON'T HIDE ANYMORE!"

He looked terrified when I finished my speech.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes, you will! You won't come out and display your lack of character while you are under my roof! I won't allow it! Even if I have to beat the gay shit out of you!" Dad moved towards me and I pushed Edward away, holding my father's arm up in the air where it was ready to fall down to hit me.

"You won't hit me. You won't hit anyone." I spoke with my teeth clenched, my face inches from his, his wrist still locked in my hand. "If I find out you did as much as raise your hand to Mom or Tânia, I will come after you! Do you hear me?" My eyes were wide, staring into his, my words coming loudly out of my mouth. My dad's face shifted from angry to defeated. He was growing old and feeling my strong grip on his arm, he knew I meant what I said.

"I'm moving out," I said, letting go of his hand.

"Nooooooooo!" Tânia shouted, waking from her nonchalant demeanor. "I want him to move out!" she said pointing at Edward. "Not you!"

Standing up and running to me, Tânia wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I want you back! Ever since the _hooligan_moved in I've lost you! You never take me anywhere anymore! You never talk to me like you did! You forgot I existed because of him! If he moves out everything will go back to be the same. Right, Daddy?" she asked looking at my father, still holding me with her arms.

"I don't want to stay anymore, honey," I said, unclenching her hands from behind me and freeing myself from her hold. I turned around and went to my room to pack. I had no obligations to him. He was supposed to love me, being my dad. He was supposed to be there for me and support me like Edward's father had always done.

Edward followed me to my room.

Mom rushed after us, followed by Tânia.

Walking into the room, Edward and I picked up our bags and started packing. I would only take the things that meant something to me. I threw in my picture albums, my medals, CDs, DVDs and my good clothes.

Mom watched in silence, knowing there was no way to fix this. Tânia had always been a spoiled child who never cared about anyone but herself. She had proven to be even worse than we thought. The stunt she pulled that day changed our whole lives. She didn't quit though.

"Rile, why do you have to go? You don't have to. If Edward leaves you can be normal again."

I couldn't handle that shit anymore. I grabbed her by her arms and I was as harsh as I could be. She wouldn't listen if I wasn't.

"Do you think you'll have your way this time?" I said shaking her. "You have no idea how bad what you did was! I love Edward. I love him with all my heart and you had no right to barge into our lives trying to wreck what we have! You gambled with MY future, with Ed's future, too!"

"I hid Dad's gun," she whispered. _What? She had turned into a real manipulative little bitch. She had it all planned out._"I was afraid Dad would try to kill Edward… I didn't want him to go to jail, I just wanted you back."

"Well, Tânia, you gambled and lost. Dad hates me now, and I still love and want to be with Edward." I looked at him and continued, "If you still want to be with me."

Edward strode across the room and pulled me into his arms, saying, "More than anything, babe… more than anything."

Mom's tears never stopped rolling down her cheeks. She took Tânia by the hand and walked her out of our room. As soon as the door was closed, Edward kissed me deeply.

Pulling away, resting his forehead on mine, he said, "I'm so proud of you."

And we held each other for a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you thought.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>English Knight, Brazilian Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Traveling to Rio, we stayed with Jasper for the remaining time Edward had in Brazil. Alice was a doll, even when she was bitching about how "pregnant" she was. We spoiled her nonstop.

She, on the other hand, did everything within her power to make us feel better about what had happened back home. We did all we could to convince her it was all right, but in reality, it wasn't. Edward was about to leave for good, and I was stuck in Brazil with nothing to look forward to.

My mom's heart was crushed and we knew she was facing a battle with Dad every day: him for not forgiving me, or her for not telling him or trying to stop me from seeing Edward. I felt so sorry for her. She'd lost a son, and had a marriage wrecked by me.

Trying not to feel guilty since I knew my dad was the one in the wrong in this whole thing, I did what I could to soothe my mother's heart, e-mailing her, and calling her anytime possible.

Edward had gotten attached to her, and had been calling her Mom ever since she drove us to the airport. He had asked her if he could call her that, making her break into tears while holding him.

He was always in touch with her and I knew the two of them were up to something.

Mom came to Rio for Christmas, surprising me, because apparently everybody else knew she was coming. Dad went to Paraná with Tânia to spend it with his family.

In Brazil, Christmas is celebrated on Christmas Eve, having supper after midnight, when we finally open our presents.

After supper, Alice called us closer to the tree to start giving out our presents. Mom was so emotional that it made me suspect something wasn't right. She gave us our gifts and mine was a really heavy overcoat. I really didn't understand that at all. We were in Rio, where the temperature is always above 24 degrees Celsius. Turning around, I saw Edward standing behind me kneeling down on one knee. I looked around and everybody had a smile on their face.

Alice was clapping her hands excitedly, her belly shaking up and down. It took me a while to get a hold of the situation. Looking down at the most beautiful smile lighting Edward's face, I saw him opening a little black box, revealing its contents. Two beautiful white gold rings. Beaming with a huge smile, I looked into his eyes to hear him say,

"Riley, I don't want to scare you away but I want to have you to myself forever, and this is the right way to do it. Will you marry me?" He finished, biting on his bottom lip anxiously, still not sure if I'd accept it.

Kneeling down in front of him, I pulled his face between my hands, looked him in the eye and said, "Do you always have to be so proper?" and I kissed him like there was no tomorrow, because he knew I loved that about him. He kissed me back with abandon and suddenly we seemed to forget we were surrounded by family.

Pulling away from the kiss, he rested his forehead on mine and asked with hopeful glistening eyes, "Was that a yes?"

I couldn't stop smiling. I felt my chest swelling with happiness, the dark cloud hovering above us dissipating in a heartbeat.

"Yes! That was a yes!" Kissing him one more time, trusting everyone around us would understand, we just couldn't refrain from touching each other that way in a moment like that.

Edward kept me in his embrace after our lips parted and said, "We don't have to rush and get married right away, but I needed us to be committed for the next part of my proposal."

"There's more?" I asked, raising my eyebrows while he nodded enthusiastically, his smile still the same, his eyes sparkling and his hands never stopping circling around my back.

"I want you to come with me to England. I don't want to be parted from you… not even for a day."

I held him and I could hardly believe what was happening. I felt my eyes watering and soon the tears inevitably ran down my face.

"I'll take care of you—I promise," he continued. "I promised your mom, too." He made me laugh, knowing that was what they were up to. Mom knew and was here because she wanted to be with us when he proposed to me. "She gave us her blessing," he told me.

"There's nothing I want more than go with you. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life. Thank you, Luv. " I couldn't make myself leave his arms, so Mom knelt down by us and held us both. Soon, Jazz and Alice were joining the group hug.

The wave of love surrounding us was consuming. I had everyone who loved me wrapping me in their warmth and joy.

EKBD

Our flight was called again; we were supposed to be boarding right now.

Edward had been in England getting everything settled for my arrival before coming back to take me with him. His parents were expecting us at the airport. Edward said they were thrilled to have another son join them.

Mom's death grip softened when she heard the metallic voice announcing the last call to our flight. Jasper and Alice were there saying goodbye to Edward and I knew Jasper said something he shouldn't in his ear, because Edward's face was flushed and Alice was slapping Jazz's arm with a naughty smirk on her face.

Jesus, Edward was beautiful. His flushed face with a shy smile, looking at me through his lashes, made me weak in the knees. He walked to me, hooking his arm around my back, pulling me close to whisper in my ear, "I love you, Rile… Thanks for coming home with me."

Finishing our goodbyes, we headed to the boarding gate, but before we took the final steps, Edward took me in his arms for all to see and kissed me with abandon. Breathless, we broke away and walked towards the plane and a new life.

Perhaps we'd join the mile high club on the way.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard saying goodbye to these boys, but it's time now! <strong>**Hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you thought.**

**Hugs **


End file.
